Assassin's creed: Rukon district
by MegaReader212
Summary: fear rules the rukon district of the soul society. the templars rule and poor people are paying the price, but a young assassin with hope must create a botherhood to rid the district of the templar and restore peace to it


Being an assassin has its up and downs in the world of the dead. If your thinking a assassins is just a person for hire to kill people, than you don't know what an assassin is at all. Believe or not I may refer to myself as a assassin that takes down the evil of people corrupting the city and free the people who have been wronged. I work in the dark to conserve the light of freedom towards all those who live in the rukon districts of the soul society.

During the course of fighting against corruption in the district and many cities that are their, I have fought against many people. One of my main enemies are the templar law, a group created by the shinigami to create peace and order in all the 320 districts but have become corrupted. They take all that they want and kill any who try to oppose them and any who would reveal secrets of their activities to the shinigami. Other enemies are the shinigami as well as some of them have become corrupted and have join the templar law in secret. there are also bandits but that is something I can deal with but hire bandits from the templar law are hard.

I remember my life in the real world and how I died was sad and lonely. When I was 10, my own father recruited me to a assassins for group of mafia like thugs or whatever. I train until I cough up blood and when I was at the age to blend in with the crowd, I started to kill, but my first target I wouldn't kill because he was a reporter who got the intel on the group I was train into. I decided to help him and by doing so, I killed ever single one of the people who train me. They didn't call me their prize pupil for nothing, and luck would have it, the leader, by own father, manage to kill me after I kill about a dozens of his men. But I manage to slit his throat before he shot me with a full clip. I soon died afterwards.

It can me a surprise to find yourself a ghost in japan. I never thought their was a afterlife waiting for me. Guess I was wrong. I wander around the city for days. I did stuff like going into stores and seeing other things. Not much I want to tell you about my ghost experience in japan but I did check out that I had killed my father in local newspaper. I also find out that the journalist I saved, made a small grave for me since the police didn't know what to due with my body. He was grateful for me for saving his life and the life of his daughter. I mostly hang around them since I was a ghost and had nothing better to due. Watching them was fun.

Sometimes I follows the daughter to school and watched over her. I consider myself a stalker but I didn't really care about that. I kinda had a crush on her since we both were the same age. I met other ghosts around who were confuse and not expecting an afterlife. After about 3 years of doing nothing but watching the girl, I notice a chain I had attach to her. Strange for me to see that as I did not know what it meant. At first I thought it meant we had a connection but that couldn't be the case since we didn't know each other since when I was alive.

Than a terrible thing happen I would never forget. One night of watching the girl, a horrific monster attacked me. I couldn't defend against and when it had pin be down, it revealed to be my father. He said his anger for me gave him the power to turn into this monster and he was going to kill me. But I was saved by a man in black robes. He fought the monster for a few minutes and finally defeated him. I was surprise on what happen next. A giant gate came out of nowhere with skulls on it and sucked my father into it. I later found out he went to hell.

The man who saved introduce himself as a shinigami. That was surprise I didn't suspect as I found out they really existed. He and I talk to each other for few minutes. He explain his job was to kill hollows, the monster my dad turn into and cleanse the spirits of dead people. When he said it was turn to go, I had to say I expected something to go to the place my father went. I explain to him that if he cleanse my soul, I would be likely sent to hell and I didn't mind since it probably was the place I belong. He asked me why and told him I killed people. The next question he asked was why my father wanted to kill me. I told him I killed him and his men to stop the evil from spreading through the city of mine. He said " we could use someone like you in the soul society" and than he cleanse me.

I was surprise to find I was not sent to the place my father went and found myself in a place called the rukon district, a place were souls of the dead reside. Again I did not expect this after death. After living in the rukon district, I learn many things like more about the shinigami, more about this place and met many people. Eventually I gain something I thought I never would gain. A family. I found out that since not many people could actually find their families in the rukon district, than they would make family with people they knew. I was proud to say I join a family of people that I could cherish and love.

But something's don't last but this was taken from me. This is my story as an assassin.


End file.
